In Wyvern Valley
by The Punch Lord
Summary: In a desperate attempt of escaping the Valm army, Inigo winds up in a valley full flying reptiles, and their sibling guardians.
1. The girl that fell out of the sky

**Some things to know:**

**This is an AU, takes place somewhat after FEA but not really. War with Plegia happened and Emmeryn passed. The Valmese War is happening about twenty years after the Plegian war. **

**Chrom and Robin never met. **

**Validar, Aversa, and Gangrel are dead.**

**I've noticed that there aren't too many FEA AUs which is a shame since they are loads of fun, especially in seeing characters in different roles and settings. I hope everyone that reads enjoys! **

* * *

><p>For possibly the twenty third time (he was starting to loose count), Inigo sighed to himself as he slowly trekked through the forest, staring at each tree that loomed over him, looking for any other sign of life that could help him.<p>

Currently, the young man was alone in the woods all by his lonesome, having just survived getting swallowed up by the sea, escaping from the Valmese army he had come to vanquish, only to end up somewhere far, far away from his companions. He was tired, sore, and a little scared. Hopefully his father will never hear about the last one, having run away from a fight was bad in his father's book.

Inigo could hear him now.

_"You _ran _from a fight? The future captain of the guards?! I thought I taught you better!"_

Making a dark face, Inigo couldn't help his grumbles, waving his finger around as he mimicked his father, matching his stern features with a deep scolding tone. "You should learn to be more like Princess Lucina Inigo!" he scolded aloud, "She has her father's strength and pride! You never see her fleeing from a battle!"

Inigo snorts, kicking a near rock to watch it skid across the dirt. "Then perhaps Princess Lucy should be captain of the guard. Lord Chrom is still head of the Sheperds." Or better yet, why not have Owain as the captain? The excitable blonde would love the job. And there was also Severa. She was so set on not becoming a pegasus knight like lovely Miss Cordelia, she might accept if he made the offer.

Or she could have a very strict no for him. And maybe a punch in the face. This was difficult Severa he was thinking about. And Cynthia, she wouldn't join since she's the first dark flier to join the pegasus knights.

Oh!

Kjelle!

She'd love to be the captain of the guards! And he could… well, Inigo didn't know what he could do, but he wouldn't be captain of the guards anymore! Instead his father could hound _her_ for her mistakes instead of him.

Yes. Brilliant idea Inigo. Now all that's left is to find Kjelle again and make the offer.

If he ever did see them again.

The remembrance of his separation made him droop like a wilted plant. If only they hadn't come across that storm. "I wish someone would pop up and help me," he moped. Anyone would do, just point him in the right direction or offer him some food and shelter; anything to get him out of this rut.

It was concluded then that Naga heard his prayer, for just a few minutes later, Inigo stopped and looked up when he heard a dragging squeal from above, his eyes widening when he caught sight of a dark blur coming down _straight towards him_.

Inigo didn't get a chance to even think of moving out of the way as the figure landed right on top of him and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Inigo groaned as he woke, everything hurting so much worse than before. And a weight on him was making breathing was even harder. Wincing, he eased himself to the side, the weight rolling with him and off, letting him breathe easier. Inigo twitched when hair tickles his jaw. Drawing away he blinked as the mop of pink hair in front of him.<p>

Now pink hair was one of the rarest colors to see in people, probably even less common than blue and white. To his knowledge, his mother was the only one that had pink hair.

Leaning even further away, he stared in awe at the girl lying beside him, still out with her eyes closed and soft breathe fluttering over his neck. Sitting up and fighting down his surprised blush, he peered over her, looking for anything serious. She looked soft and delicate, wearing a large purple robe that was much too big for her, but she looked fine despite the fall and her small frame. He cracked a grin and chuckled to himself, "You're a little trooper aren't you?"

The girl twitched, making Inigo's heart skip a startled beat as his eyes locked on her lids, waiting in anticipation as those long lashes slowly opened. He was a little surprised to see dark amber eyes stare out, molten like metal in fire. She blinked dazedly before her eyes flared open, flickering up to him in alarm.

Inigo flashed her an awkward smile. But before he could even get so much of a "Hi" out, those eyes slanted dangerously as her hand came, the flaring light of magic wrapping around it. Inigo barely had time to scramble back as a weak spark danced between them. Looking down, he saw that she had a small book in her coat's pocket. A tome.

"Friend!" Inigo shouted, holding his hands up. "I'm a friend."

The girl sits up, her pink hair flying up with the motion, making it a complete mess on her head. She peered at him carefully before asking, "Who are you?"

He was quick to answer. "Inigo, my name's Inigo."

"What are you doing here? And with me?!"

"I'm lost! Honest! And you, you fell out of the sky and right on top of me!" he swore. She squints at him, her head tilting to the side like she was a dangerous predator judging her prey. It was actually kinda cute… in some strange intimidating way.

Then she looked up to the sky before nodding. "I could see that," she bid, more to herself than him. "Sometimes you fall when you're flying." She cracked a small grin at him. "Guess it's a good thing I landed on you, you're softer than the ground."

Inigo stared at her, not entirely sure how to take the comment.

She jerks her hand out with a bright smile on her face, free of magic, and introduces, "I'm Morgan."

"Inigo," he said, making her laugh. "You already told me."

He blushed deep and hard at that, quickly he changed the subject before she was tempted to tease him about it. How typical that he'd mess up like that in front of a cute girl, even if she was a little weird. "Why'd you fall out of the sky?"

"Oh, I was just practicing some aerial tricks with Don," Morgan said, rocking on her rear and glancing up at the sky. "Now that I think about it, I should probably head back soon."

"Do you think Don's looking for you?" Inigo asked, wondering where her pegasus was. He knew enough that the steeds like to hang close to their riders and got anxious from being separated for so long.

"Oh most definitely!" she assured him, "but we also ran into some pesky griffons, I'm sure Don's taking care of them though." Inigo frowned at her, her pegasus taking care of griffons?

Don't griffons kind of dine on all horse kind? Pegasi included?

"Think she's ok?"

"Oh _he's _just fine. Likes to play with their feathers." Standing up and patting the dirt off her robes, she flashed him a big smile before grabbing her little tome, holding the spell before throwing it into the air in a stream of electrical light that was nearly blinding. "Just need a signal for him to find me. And when he gets here, we'll take you to the valley. You said you're lost right?"

Inigo stood up, smiling gratefully as he said, "Yes, thank you so much for the help and the lift and—"

Whatever else he could think of adding, his words were cut off by the thunderous sounds of beatings wings. Looking up, Inigo paled as a large wyvern swooped down close, Inigo barely ducking in time to duck as those long claws hung close to his head.

Morgan with a big grin, ducked with him, standing back up as it landed near, turning towards them and glaring at them with bright yellow eyes, smiling a crooked smile full of jagged teeth. Inigo reached to grab Morgan and run from the creature, only to gawk as Morgan ran _towards _the reptile. "Don!" she cried, joyous.

Growling at her, the wyvern's large dark head bent forward towards Morgan, letting the girl drape herself on its flat head, her head nestled between its horns, her arms wrapped loosely around its mouth.

Inigo stared, his mouth hanging wide open. The sight seemed almost… unorthodox. A girl so tiny with a creature so big and, and scary and oh Naga it was still staring at him. "_That's _Don?!" he wondered with a squeak in his voice.

Morgan laughed as the wyvern lifted its head and turned it, peering at him with one yellow eye. She confirmed, "Yes, this is Don. Well, his actual name is Ladon, but he's my sweet big Donny." Morgan cooed, pecking the wyvern's brow, making the reptile coo throatily. Morgan easily crawled down the dark neck and perched on his shoulders, waving Inigo over and patting the seat in the back. "You wanna a lift right?"

By how the wyvern was eyeing him, Inigo wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladon is the name of a Greek dragon like creature that guards a sacred tree.<strong>

**Yes Morgan rides a wyvern but still uses magic. I have no idea what class that would be but I wish it existed, it'd be so much fun to ride a wyvern and use magic.**


	2. Her frightening family

Inigo has never had much of a chance to interact with wyverns. More common in Plegia, he fought them more than anything. They were a fierce intimidating enemy that thugs liked to use, especially on the border; but only the most dangerous used them, making them a little rare to encounter on the border between Plegia and Ylisse. It was from those past memories of flashing teeth and furious eyes that kept him wary as he approached Ladon, Morgan patiently waiting in the saddle with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ladon didn't help the situation, his bright eyes following each step the mercenary made, every flinch when the wyvern breathed. When Inigo got in biting range, he jerked when Ladon's snout went up towards him, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the stranger.

"He's very sweet," Morgan eased, patting the reptile's neck. "He won't bite, unlike Minerva. She's a bit of a biter. And a sucker. She likes to suck on arms, especially if you have goat. She adores goat."

"Min-Minerva?" Inigo asked, ready to jump back if Ladon snapped.

"My brother's wyvern."

Right. Brother. Brothers were never friendly.

"Come on," Morgan insisted, waving him over. Ladon snorted, making Inigo jump as it lumbered forward, closer to him and somewhat blocking his exit as his wing stretched past him and caged him in. "Else Ladon's going to leave you behind," she warned, stretching her hand to him with a broad smile, easily balancing on the reptile shoulder. Warily putting his hand in hers, and was surprised as she pulled him up onto the wyvern's back, leaving him to awkwardly crawl into the saddle behind her. He wasn't entirely sure how to really sit on a wyvern. When he fought riders, the stood up slightly in a balanced crouch, or were sitting down completely.

He's never seen someone sit behind a wyvern so he was completely lost.

Morgan scooted forward so that she was farther up the neck, leaving the saddle open for him. Smiling his thanks, Inigo scooted into the surprisingly comfortable saddle, his legs easily slung over the reptile's shoulders. Inigo was caught off guard though when Morgan suddenly dropped back so that she was resting right up against his chest. Stiffening as she tilted her head back with a smile, she said, "Since it's your first time flying, hang on tight. I don't know if you'll make it if you fall. I can keep you secure though."

"Ok," Inigo uttered.

"That includes wrapping your arms around me."

Inigo blushed at the order, so direct and bold… Morgan frowned at him, squinting. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Wha? Oh! No, no, I'm not sick," he babbled, blushing harder as he wrapped his arms loosely around her torso, a little afraid of bruising her. While Morgan rolled her eyes, she patted Ladon's neck, asking for home. Ladon seemed to glance at Inigo one last time as if checking to make sure that they were taking him home before snorting. Inigo cringed and held Morgan tighter as he felt the wyvern shift, his body swaying heavily as he shuffled on his feet, their bodies rolling with his. Inigo watched fretfully as those bluish grey wings slowly curled skyward, cocooning them in a dark world of scales.

Those wings came down fast and the next thing the dancer knew, they were airborne with him squealing like pig. Morgan simply sat, not minding the death grip Inigo had on her as they jerked up and down. Only time she minded was when his head surged down to hide in her hair, knocking their heads together. "Ow," she grumbled, feeling Inigo quiver and tremble behind her, not even responding to the harsh collision.

Morgan poked at his arm, scolding lightly. "If you're going to ride a wyvern at least enjoy the view." Inigo stilled, his head moving up slowly to peek at her from over her shoulder, like he wasn't completely understanding what she was saying.

With a big smile, she waved out to the world below, letting Ladon fly himself, much to the dancer's fret. Gulping, Inigo sat up, still clinging to Morgan and dared look around.

What he saw took his breath away.

He didn't consider Valm to be a beautiful country like Ylisse with its peaceful pastures of green and golden fields, but from above it was… pretty. The trees made a huge green sea, with silver mountains rising up out of them, so high they loomed over the large wyvern easily. Even the clouds were still higher, but that didn't make them less amazing to see at a closer view. And the birds, Inigo counted nearly twenty sightings of eagles, all coming in colors of gold, black, silver, and brown. One even flew close to the wyvern, staring at them with its big round eye, letting Inigo stare at its magnificence in close range.

Sadly he still didn't see many settlements, or people for that matter, making him wonder just how lost he was.

"Where are we?" Inigo asked.

He jumped when Morgan twisted out of his grip and laid a map down flat in the saddle, pressing down so the wind wouldn't rip it away. Looking at it, he saw the Valm country, recognizing some names. There was Chon'sin, the original Valm before it started to spread out, Mila Tree, Divine Dragon Grounds, and so on.

With one hand still pressed hard to the map, Morgan pointed down to the far south of Valm. "We're here," she told him. Wyvern Valley. "Is there even a village here?" he asked.

"A small one," Morgan confirmed. "If you want something bigger, the closest is Rosanne, that's where my Mother's from. If anyone can help you, I'm sure Marc could."

"Marc?"

"He's the 'ruler' of Rosanne, but not really. He's just watching over it till his Father comes back."

"Can you take me there then?!" Inigo asked, excited.

"Nope, tomorrow," Morgan stated, rolling up the map and stashing it in her robes. "Rosanne may be close, but it's still in Walhart's clutches. I can't go there like this," she raised her arms to show her purple robe. "I'll either be tossed into a dungeon or killed on spot."

Inigo gasped, completely put off by how calm she was about the ordeal. Why would wearing a robe could get her killed. "Why would they do that?" he wondered. Was it because it was purple? Did the Valmese hate the color purple that much?

Morgan shrugged nonchalant, leaning back on her wyvern's neck, despite how cool she was acting, her amber eyes peered at him intently. "Cause I'm half Plegian and I like wearing my father's Plegian robe."

Inigo felt a slight chill sweep over him.

Half Plegian.

Morgan was half Plegian.

A good few decades ago, Plegia was at war with Ylisse; they won, but not without losing half their army and the previous Exalt, Emmeryn. It was a long time ago, but tensions were still high between the two kingdoms.

Hearing the word Plegian brought back a lot of unpleasant stories.

"You're not going to freak out about it too are you?" Morgan asked, her smile gone. Inigo blinked as he stared down at the girl, debating. Licking his lips, he said, "No… I'm not. I… have no reason too," he tried to convince himself. He never met a Plegian before. Well, besides Sumia's husband Henry and the scary sorceress Tharja; his mother made it very clear that he was to avoid them at all costs. _"They're scary people Inigo," _she whispered to him. She was even reluctant to let him hang out with Cynthia and Noire when he was little because they were half Plegian; Cynthia even dived into a bit of dark magic and Noire was unpredictable and bipolar.

If his mother learned of Morgan, she'd also warn him to be very aware of her. _"You never know with them."_

But Morgan certainly wasn't out to kill him or sick her wyvern on him like other Plegians did.

She was even helping him.

"No," he decided, more sure this time. "I'm not going to freak. I have no reason too." She hasn't done anything to him. And was half Plegian, Cynthia was half and she was great, if a little weird. Noire… Noire is just a little scary. Still nice, just... unpredictable.

"Good to know," Morgan sighed, her shoulders slumping with relief as she broke into a big smile. "So… how did you end up all the way out here?"

"It's a… long story," Inigo offered with a weak chuckle. "To shorten, let's just say I washed ashore then chased into this area, and then you fell out of the sky."

Giggling, she apologized, "Sorry about that."

He chuckled. "S'ok."

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, Inigo has long since gotten used to being on a wyvern's back; mostly. Every time the wind blew against him he did braced against the saddle, half expecting to be blown off. And Ladon's movements certainly didn't help the matter much either. Up and down the wyvern went, his large wings thunderous, making the dancer wince at the booming sound of his wings. And when he tilted to turn, Inigo practically clung to the saddle, cringing as it felt like he could just roll right off.<p>

He never did, thankfully.

And Ladon never stayed tilted for long.

Morgan was clearly amused with her first time flyer, but kept it down to a smile. Mostly she sat between Ladon's shoulders, looking like she was riding the wind with him. Her pink hair flapped with the gale as her bright amber brown eyes looked out to the horizon. When she jerked forward, pointing to the ground below, she exclaimed over the wind. "There! There's the valley!"

Gripping the rim of the saddle tightly, he leaned out, seeing what it was all about. It really was small. Most of the village was built on top of separate cliffs with long bridges to connect them. And cue the name, there were wyverns. Most were brown or red in color; they blended in well with the tan cliffs they nested upon. There were only a very, very small few that were dark in color.

"And that's where we live," Morgan shouted, pointing a little ways. Inigo saw a small cottage that was at the outskirts of the village, even more isolated than them. "And, and it's just you and your brother?" Inigo shouted out.

"Yep!" Patting the black wyvern's neck, Morgan shouts, "Come on Don! Let's go home!" Ladon roared with equal enthusiasm and dove down to home, fast enough it nearly knocked Inigo out of the saddle. Pressing his body hard against Ladon, Inigo cringed at the swoop while Morgan laughed in glee, enjoying the nose dive.

Inigo was starting to get worried that they were going to hit the ground when Ladon reared up, landing on the ground. Morgan hopped off his neck, running to her home while Inigo lay in a boneless heap in the saddle. Twisting his neck around to eye him, Ladon sniffed and snorted at Inigo.

The dancer could only quiver as he clung to the seat, the world swimming before his eyes. Ladon huffed and crouched down lower, trying to help the shaky man get off. Still the dancer didn't move. Deciding to try a different tactic, Ladon leant to the side, and slowly Inigo started to roll out of the saddle. In a burst of speed, he rolled down the wyvern's wing and onto the dusty ground. When he still didn't move to get up, Ladon nosed him. His mistress would freak out if she found their guest so limp.

Inigo moaned at the nudge, finally moving much to the wyvern's relief. His hands came up and he smeared them over his face, trying to make the world stand still. "Father?" he uttered, "is that you?"

Ladon snorted, shaking his head as he lumbered away.

Such a strange human.

"Well Rome and Min arne't here so they must be out—hey why are you on the ground?" Morgan asked, bending over Inigo. He peeked up at her through his fingers, watching as two Morgans became one, staring down at him. "I don't know," he admits.

"Well come on up!" She huffed, grabbing his wrists and hauling him up to his feet. Before his noodle legs could topple him back down, she dragged him inside, chattering away. Though in Inigo dumbstruck state of mind, it just sounded liken noise, he was still frazzled from the dive. "As I was saying, Rome and Min aren't here so for the moment we got the place to ourselves. I think some of my brother's clothes could fit you if you want a bath, and maybe you can use my room if you want to sleep, I can just sleep in my parents—"

Morgan was cut off when she tripped a few steps from the door, and Inigo, as graceful as both his parents, toppled right after her, landing right on top of her. "Ow!" both hissed, his nose bobbed against the back of her head while hers was sore and bruising.

Irritated, Morgan was the first to react. "Get off!" she hissed, trying to get up and shove him off on her own. Inigo still in a daze, startled, and embarrassed, having enough sense now to realize that he was A) on top of Morgan and B) this is not gentlemanly at all.

Inigo tried to get off as quickly as he could, but as Morgan struggled to get up at the same time, their limbs wound up mixed up, making it even harder for them to separate and get back on their feet. While hisses flew past Morgan's lips, skittish apologies flew out of Inigo's as they struggled to separate. So focused on getting apart, neither noticed the door behind them open and a towering figure stopped, staring at the mass of limbs before them.

Inigo squealed when he was grabbed by the cuff of his shirt and ripped off Morgan, coming face to face with a frightening black mask.

On the floor, Morgan now that she could sit up. "Thanks brother, we were having quite a bit of trouble—" Morgan trailed when she turned to see that Inigo and her brother were gone.

Uh oh.

* * *

><p>"Minerva eat," a deep frightening voice snarled out above Inigo as he was tossed at the feet of an equally frightening black wyvern, staring down at him with bright furious eyes, yellow and hot like coals in a fire.<p>

Inigo squeaked at that maw went to him, a deep rumble coming out of it.

Before it could move to him, Morgan rushed out, shouting. "No! Don't eat him Min! It was a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding?!" the older brother snarled, "He was on top of you!"

"We tripped!" she insisted.

Minerva snorted at the two, licking her chomps as she glanced down at Inigo. The mercenary gulped, easing himself away from the wyvern, stiffening when he backed into a bony wing. Looking up, he saw Ladon staring down at him, curious.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, turning to look up at Morgan's older brother.

He was as frightening as the beast he rode. He wore black, black armor, black clothes, and a black mask. Inigo could imagine that when he rode the black wyvern, he looked like a reaper, some bringer of doom coming down on his prey. And with his deep voice and stiff movement, Inigo believed it. Even his snow white hair brought out his scary appearance even more. It made him look unnatural and creepy.

Sort of like Henry...

Morgan rolled her eyes, puffing her cheeks out as she pouted at the scary older wyvern rider. "You always got to overreact with everything!"

Her brother was quick to snap back, his voice deep and growling, "Because you have to stick your nose in everything!"

"I landed on top of him," Morgan explained, waving her hand at the mercenary, "and found out he was lost. To make up for squashing him I'm going to take him to Rosanne and let Marc help him."

"And it never crossed your mind that he's a felon?"

"Am not!" Inigo snapped, only to shrink when older brother turned to him sharply. "Who are you even," the brother growled.

"I-Inigo," the mercenary gulped his hands up to show that he meant peace. "I'm not here for trouble, really. I got separated from my friends and chased here. I'm really here to help fight off Valm—"

"Really?" Morgan cut in, excited. "Cool! Maybe you can help us!"

"Morgan," her brother hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Come Rome. It's tactfully unwise to refuse help when it arises. Didn't Father teach us better?" Her brother faltered at that, frowning at Morgan, she peered back at him, determined.

Inigo stared at the two, not entirely sure what was going through their minds.

"Fine," Rome decided, turning to Inigo. "_I'll_ take you to Rosanne. Marc can probably help you…" Rome trailed, his frown furrowing deeper as he grimaced, "and maybe you can help us. Marc may know something about this _help_."

Morgan grinned. "Last meeting he did mention that Lady Say'ri was looking for outside help."

"Maybe," Rome murmured, squinting down at Inigo.

"L-look," Inigo stuttered, getting up and patting the dirt off his clothes. "You, you don't have to help me get to Rosanne. Just, just point me in the right direction! I'm fine with walking!"

"You have to go through a Valmese checkpoint," Rome warned.

Ah. Well, that'll be a bit of a problem. Morgan adds helpfully, "Easiest way to avoid that is to get there by flying!"

"We'll see Marc tomorrow and hear about this 'help'," Rome decided, grabbing Inigo's scruff against and dragging him off. While Morgan rolled her eyes at her brother, she flashed Inigo a big grin and waved after. "See ya tomorrow!" she shouted after him, leaning up against Ladon while the two wyverns watched them go.

Inigo was wondered if there would be a tomorrow for him by how hard Rome gripped his shirt.


	3. Good morning

Inigo jumped when a plate of food was set before him, looking up to see the inn keep offering him a small smile. "It's alright," she said gently, a slight chuckle in her tone, "I'm not a wyvern that's going to bite your head off."

Flashing the older woman a queasy smile, he thanked her for the meal. Humming happily at the warmth drafting off the slab of lamb meat and vegetables, he was quick to grab a fork and start tearing into it. He paused when he took a bite into the lamb, wincing a little.

Gamey…

Forcing it down, he settled with eating the vegetables first and then just nibbling on little pieces of the lamb. This was food on the house, he'd be rude to turn it away; and there was no guarantee when he'd get his next meal. Rosanne wasn't supposed to be far, but who knows what can happen on the way, especially with an older scary wyvern rider escorting him. Good thing he can tolerate gamey meats more than his father, the Captain turns green at the mere smell alone. Inigo cringes but he can tolerate better.

"I hope them siblings didn't scare you too much," the inn keep voiced aloud, glancing at him from across the bar, cleaning a few cups. Inigo shook his head as he forced a small piece of lamb down. "No… not too much," he admits. "The sister's sweet," and a little weird, "but her brother is…"

She cracks a fond grin, chuckling. "Don't think too much on it. Gerome is very protective is all. He may seem a little distant, but he's actually a big help here. Keeps most of the Valmese away."

"Really," Inigo mused, the factor not really a big surprise for him. Just one look and he's sure 'Rome' could make someone shit bricks. When any soldier saw that big wyvern diving towards them, most would surely turn tail and run.

"Yeah, there was one soldier, some captain I think; he was sending his troops out to capture wild wyverns for the Valmese army." Tactfully a good plan. Wyverns can travel far and hit hard after all. But they were also expensive and difficult, which is why they aren't a common enemy. His father made sure to drill such information into him so that he could note and remember these things as Captain.

Too bad he got bored quickly.

The older inn keep continues, "Now them wyverns are pretty important to us, they discourage a lot of ruffians from dreading close, and encourage a bit of tourism, who wouldn't want to see free wild wyverns?"

It really made him wonder, who would?

"But that soldier, he comes to take em away from this valley, and Gerome rides in on Minerva, freeing all the wyverns and chasing that soldier away." She smiled proudly; only for her expression to dim into a frown as she sighed. "Likely he'll come back soon, and with more forces. Don't know if Gerome can take a whole unit if that soldier comes back with one."

"There is Morgan," Inigo pointed out. She seemed capable; she knew magic and her way on a wyvern's back.

"Maybe," the inn keep agreed, "but Gerome don't like her getting involved with Valm, even to help him fight them off."

"Is Valm really an issue here?" he asked.

"Valm's an issue everywhere."

* * *

><p>Inigo woke up early and ready, as his father drilled into him as a child. <em>"The early bird gets more work done," <em>or so his Father would declare as he stumbled after him. At this time, it seemed best to be up early and ready, snag a quick breakfast before leaving for Rosanne. He was expecting that Gerome would want to take him there and get him out of the valley as soon as possible. It was as clear as the light of day that the rider didn't care for him. Who lets someone they don't care for stay longer than they should?

His Father certainly didn't. Every man he didn't like the looks of was quickly shown out as soon as their business with the Exalt was done.

So in his mind, Inigo expected that they would depart quite early. When he heard the beat of leathery wings outside, he quickly scarfed down the last of the two biscuits he was given, and slipping his untouched apple into a pocket for later. The inn keep did offer him eggs, bacon, and sausage; but his stomach cringed at the thought and he kindly declined.

As he slipped out of the small inn, ready to face another ride on a large reptile; he was a little started to see that it was empty in the square, no black wyvern in sight.

He could have sworn he heard wings…

He heard the flaps again, and deep rumbling grunts, followed by louder hisses and coos. Turning, he saw what he mistook for the wyvern rider. Three common red wyverns had flown into the town, snapping their jaws impatiently at a sleepy chef who smiled at them fondly, cooing back as she tossed unwanted scraps of meat to them. The three were quick to snatch up the scraps, jerking their head away when others tried to get their food. Watching the display for a while and just trying to process it, Inigo shook his head and started to look about. Just where was his escort?

He settled his gaze upon their home, built deeper into the valley. A good half a mile walk away from the village, the path there had an open sky full of early rising wyverns and eerie cliffs that gaped on both sides. Naw that didn't look too unnerving to walk too, so long as those wyverns didn't dive towards him and chase him to the cliffs...

Licking his lips, Inigo braved towards their home, trying to ignore how large reptiles, soaring and resting alike, stared after him, curious.

They won't do anything, he told himself. They won't do anything.

A lone wind whistled past him, louder over the cliffs and stronger, making him stiffen when he felt the strong force push him to the side, a little closer to the cliffs. He stopped moving as that strong wind blew, not trusting his legs to keep in the center of the path. When it let up, Inigo sped towards the home, no longer wanting to be out here.

He froze when two dark forms slithered out around the house, their bright eyes watching him.

Ladon and Minerva.

A drooling Ladon and Minerva.

Gulping at the hungry look in their eyes and the thick saliva dripping out of their maws, he giggled nervously as he pointed towards the cottage's door. "Just, just visiting—knocking, here… morning!" he babbled to the reptiles, slowly making his way up to the door. Still their eyes followed, like he was a possible morsel to eat.

He was quick to knock on their door when he reached it, glancing back at the wyverns timidly as they started to move, coming closer to him. "Hello?" he called, a little scared, a little desperate as they drew near. His hand went to his sword, ready to use it to block at any coming bite.

He jumped when he heard a _thud _in the house and heavy stumbles of feet. The door squeaked open to reveal a very sleepy Morgan, her bedhead far worse than what any wind has done, her eyes barely open as she squinted out. "Mornnnn," she mumbled quietly, her voice barely audible.

Before Inigo could move or respond, one of the wyverns surged forward, shoving past him and jabbing their snout hard into Morgan's stomach, making her visibly wince as her arms came around the wyvern's head, gripping hard to stay on her feet.

"I knoooo," she half mumbled, half whined, "you tooo hunggryyyy."

The two wyverns grumbled and grunted in response, insistent. Inigo could only watch as one of them dragged Morgan out, the small girl still gripping the large head and moved her over to a small shed, curious seals carved into it. When the wyvern stopped, Morgan let go and dropped to her feet, nearly toppling over now that the reptile was no longer keeping her up. Waving around her hands, she hummed sleepily as she found the shed door, opening it to reveal a frosty room full of meat, sliced up goats and lambs Inigo realized with a slight shudder.

It was a very macabre sight.

Morgan wasn't bothered, reaching in; she grabbed two stiff legs and held them out for the wyverns. They were quick to snatch the carcass out of her hands, chomping at the frozen meat and tearing, their saliva dribbling out and smearing over their scaly lips as they worked past the frost to the meat. For Inigo the sight was… a little much.

Turning away with a slight tremble, his hands going to his mouth as he face paled a little green, Morgan walked up to him, rubbing her face with her hands as she tried to wake. Mumbling under her breath, Morgan swore, "Gerome would be so grumpy without me, having to get up and feed the wyverns early…"

"Speaking of sleeping," Inigo voiced, his voice a little weak from the sight he just saw, he still kept turned away from the chomping wyverns. "When will he wake?" Morgan shrugged, "About late morning to early afternoon."

Oh. Well, that took away getting out of their hair immediately. Just to be sure he asked, "And there's no way you can just take me up to Rosanne?"

"Nope," Morgan said with a shake of her head. "I could, and we could probably be done before Rome wakes, but believe me, he finds out, he'd brood for the next two weeks! And you're not the one stuck dealing with a brooding Gerome. It's not fun. It's best to just wait for him to wake up."

"Ok," Inigo bid with a nod. He could probably wait a while…

"Rome got that from Father," Morgan told him, "staying up late and sleeping in, Father did it all the time, unlike Rome, he's actually a morning person… now that I think about it, I think Rome is the only one who isn't a morning person in our family."

"You don't say," Inigo mused, not entirely surprised. He'd be shocked to learn if he was a morning person. Him in the unnerving mask certainly didn't look like he'd be… speaking of mask, why did he wear it? He was just about to ask when Morgan piped up.

"Wanna play a game?"

Inigo started, turning to Morgan and blinking. "Wha?"

"A game," she repeated with a broad smile. Inigo shrugged, "Sure?"

Morgan dashed off to their house, not bothering to be quiet as she went through for whatever game she had in mind. When she came back out, she had a board game in hand and a deck of cards. "When my father was leaving Plegia," she explained, sitting on the ground crossed legged, "he only brought a few things with him. That large purple coat I wore yesterday," he did think it was a little big for her, "a sword that was at the end of its day, the cover of a ruined and used tome, and a little chess game that he, my aunt, and my grandmother apparently used to play."

Chess? Yeah, he could play a little chess with her. In Ylisse chess was widely considered the wealthy game, mostly just played by royals and nobles. But the only ones he knew that actually liked the games were Princess Lucy and Lady Maribelle. Uncle Lord Chrom wasn't the best at it and didn't really have the patience for chest. Prince Owain was just like his uncle. Lord Ricken wasn't particularly good at the game either. Lady Nowi was utterly horrible at it. Lady Princess Lissa didn't care for it much, and definitely not Lord Prince Vaike. The mention of the game just made the warrior cringe.

His father was one of the few that also enjoyed the game, as Captain of the guard; he had to keep his mind sharp. His mother tried it a few times, but didn't care or get the game much. So that left him to play with his father, and boy how Father drilled him. Inigo wasn't fond of chess but he was one of the better players in Ylisse.

He wondered if it was a more common game in Plegia then since Morgan's father brought it with him.

"And the cards?" he asked. He only knew a few handfuls of card games since he played with a few soldiers. But Father didn't allow too many breaks…

"Mother's from Rosanne and they like cards there, she was a servant of Duke Virion there and the two liked to play cards. Also let him practice fortune telling on her. Anyway, Mother taught me and Rome and my cousins a few card games. If you aren't up for chess, we can play a few cards while we wait for Rome to wake."

"I'm good with either," Inigo assured, taking a seat opposite of Morgan.

She chose chess, laying the board out between them. "Color?" she asked.

"White," Inigo bid, it was an Ylissen favored color.

Setting the pieces up, she nodded to him to make the first move. He moved the pawn in front of his king forward. She moved another pawn forward. Inigo moved a knight out, she moved another pawn forward. Inigo brought his other knight out, having it stand along the rim of the board.

He blinked when she brought her bishop out, set along the rim. Shrugging it off, Inigo moved his first knight further up the board, eyeing all the pieces on where to move next. Morgan moved her queen out and slid out across the board.

Inigo moved a knight out to threaten her.

The queen dove down the board, took his pawn and stared at his trapped king the piece well-guarded by the bishop she moved out earlier, his own queen utterly helpless to take out the threat. "Checkmate," Morgan bid while Inigo gawked at the board.

"H-How did you—"

"Father and my Aunt taught me, Rome, and my cousins that move, and occasionally used it on us. They gave no warning though and we had to realize when that was happening," she said, resetting the pieces. "You up for another game? I promise I won't use the same move again, I just wanted to try it."

Now how could he refuse an offer like that? "Uh, sure?"

* * *

><p>For hours, he and Morgan played chess, trying out every strategy they could think of. Morgan moved pieces much faster than him, she didn't need to pause and think about each move she made. Unlike him, who took longer to make each move. Still, the games encouraged him to play better and actually think and care about winning. He was happy to say he won about two games against her, and she looked visibly surprised each time.<p>

Though it's also debatable if she let him win just to be nice… she won the other five games. Still, Inigo was sure he'd catch his Father by surprise the next time they played each other.

Ladon and Minerva, both full and happy, lay out on the ground near them, watching them play. Morgan told him that they liked to watch her and Gerome play, and Minerva used to watch them play with Father all the time. Sometimes Mother too if she was up to play, but that wasn't too often.

They were starting their eighth game when Gerome finally walked out, fixing up the mask on his face, his white hair a slight mess on his head, in his hand, he held a steaming cup. "Morning Gerome!" Morgan chimed, smiling as he growled back, slowly prowling to a chair that was left in the open yard, letting him gaze out at the valley and drink his morning brew while he slowly woke.

Not a bad way to wake, Inigo notes, sitting up and staring out at the valley as well. It truly was a pretty place. The sky was a bold blue, with puffy white clouds stretched across the horizon. Bold red and brown wyverns flew through it, roaring and swerving free and happy.

"Your move," Morgan said, bringing Inigo's attention back to the game.

"I'm not playing chess this morning Morgan," Gerome mumbled from his seat, making his younger sister laugh. "Not you Rome, Inigo, our guest."

"Oh, Morning," he mumbled, slightly waving at Inigo. "Morning?" Inigo returned, a little unsure. Gerome jerked in his seat, the contents of his drink flying out as he whirled around to see Inigo timidly staring back, stiff. "What are you doing here?" the older wyvern rider demanded.

Morgan giggled. "Well, someone didn't set up a time when you would leave for Rosanne, so our guest dropped by early this morning to depart, but someone was still sleeping. So like Mother taught, I was a good hostess till you woke." To Inigo she said, "And I guess we'll have to pick up this game later."

"Y-yeah, unless Rome, er Gerome isn't ready."

"I'm ready," Gerome stated, setting his cup on the chair arm and stomping towards Minerva. The reptile rose up and hunched forward, ready to fly. Inigo wasn't as ready. "Without a saddle?" he asked.

Gerome turned to him, the white of his eyes narrowing. Getting the hint, Inigo jumped up and hurried over to Minerva, casting a quick goodbye to Morgan.

"Bye!" she chimed, not seeing Ladon creeps closer and shoves his bigger head on top of her, making her laugh as she was pushed to the ground. "Tell Marc I said hi!" she shouted between chortles as Ladon continued to nudge her.

Inigo didn't hear as he gripped the wyvern's shoulders hard, trembling. Gerome sat at the end of her neck, tapping it to show they were ready. With a deep rumbling huff, Minerva crouched, spread her dark wing, and took off; Inigo screaming as his body was flung up, nearly losing his grip on her. Somewhat shoving Ladon off her, she shouted, "Good luck!" as they started to fly away.

"Think he'll make it?" Morgan asked her wyvern.

Ladon snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Donny, he wasn't _that_ bad as a first time flyer… though bareback may be a little soon for him…"


	4. Duke Marc

Inigo was quick to realize that Morgan, sweet and adorable Morgan, kept the ride very, very smooth for him, even if she still included a few heart attacks for the ride. Gerome… Inigo didn't know for sure if he just liked it fast or he was doing this for getting back at him for hanging out with his younger sister, but damn they're they fast.

Riding Minerva was like riding an arrow.

She cut through the sky, her large and powerful wings bouncing her along the wind like a boat sailing over heavy waves. Four times now Inigo was nearly bucked off, and with no saddle to cling too, he could only scramble and grasp the scales and shoulders of the wyvern.

Gerome of course sat easily upon the reptile, his white hair flapping majestically in the wind… actually it made Inigo wonder if that's how his hair wound up so combed back.

The world below went by too quickly, everything in a colorful blur that made him dizzy. Inigo wound up just pressing as hard as he could to Minerva's back, just trying to wait out the ride to Rosanne. When Minerva's body started to dip, Inigo squeaked and tightened his grip as he felt his lower body loose contact with her. And just as suddenly, he was slammed into her back and practically thrown off the wyvern and to the hard soil below.

Cringing, he laid still as Gerome climbed off Minerva, casting him a sour look before walking off. Minerva started to trail after him, casting a curious look at Inigo, seeming to raise a scaly brow at him. His back bruised and his bones rattled, Inigo groaned as he eased up, taking a look at what he presumed to be Rosanne.

It was a lovely place.

Flowers bloomed in vibrant, flourishing fields, of so many colors and so many variety, Inigo didn't recognize them all. Butterflies and bees fluttered and grace them all, wiggling and dancing over the petals, drunk on their fragrance and nectar. "Beautiful," he whispered, brushing his brown hair to the side to see it better.

When he heard a wyvern growl out, Inigo jumped at the realization that Gerome and Minerva were leaving him. Scrambling up, he dashed after them, slowing when he reached the tip of Minerva's tail, not willing to get too close to it in case the wyvern decided to swing… with the bards sticking out at the end of it, Inigo didn't want to imagine it coming towards him and hitting.

"So uh, where does Marc live?" Inigo piped, gulping as Gerome glanced back at him, the white eye of the mask slanted into an intimidating glare as he peered back at the mercenary. "Up ahead," Gerome growled.

Wincing a little, Inigo looked past him towards a manor that sat on a little hill, over the flowers, as elegant and lovely as the whole field it was set in.

Rumbling in excitement, Minerva jumped up and flew ahead of them to her old stall, snuffling around the old stable nostalgically. A small smile graced Gerome's face, only to quickly brush it off before the dancer could see. He sped ahead towards the door, knocking on it loudly to let the Duke know he had company. Inigo trailed after him, eyeing the lovely building looming over them.

"I got it!" a voice shouted from inside, a withheld rush of feet coming to the door. Inigo watched curious as it slid open to reveal this 'ruler' of Rosanne. A handsome man stepped out, a little shorter than him and Gerome, his hair a light cyan blue, curly and wavy over his shoulders. His brown eyes flickered to Gerome and a charming smile bloomed over his face. "Gerome! By Naga's grace it's been a while!"

"Duke Marc—"

"I truly insist that you and Morgan should visit more! Especially now since these days Valm has been looking elsewhere—"

"Duke Marc," Gerome repeated.

Blinking, a charming smile still in place, the young duke asked, "Yes?"

"This isn't a light visit," the wyvern rider said, waving towards Inigo, standing a few feet behind him. Noticing that he was being noticed, Inigo smiled shyly and waved a small hello.

The duke returned the smile. "Business then," he surmised with a small sigh. "Oh well! This can still be a pleasant engagement~ Come! I'll have tea and cookies ready for us! Any preference in seating? Garden? Porch? Drawing room?"

Gerome opened his mouth to reply when Inigo cut in. "Porch sounds lovely."

"Porch it is!" Marc exclaimed, waving them in. Huffing Gerome stomped in past Marc, leaving the door ajar for Inigo to follow. Offering the duke a sheepish smile, he slipped in, appreciating the interior. Green walls embroidered with golden frames and lovely paintings could be seen everywhere he looked. Creamy tan curtains were placed along the windows, opened to let the sunshine in and open the viewers inside to the flower fields outside. And lovely silver candle holders were set on every table top to be found, a dormant candle in each slot. A dim red carpet covered the floor that Inigo walked upon, soft and pleasant under his feet.

"Beautiful home My Lord," he told the duke, high wonder in his voice.

It almost felt like being back home in Ylisse.

"Why but of course," Duke Marc purred, slowing down to walk beside Inigo as Gerome went towards the porch, already knowing the way. "Rosanne, while small, takes great pride in being one of the most beautiful nations, Chon'sin can certainly rival us. If you adore beauty, I would strongly suggest visiting the nation sometime. A truly lovely place. Still, even knowing this, it brings great pleasure to me to hear that from a guest." Holding out a gloved hand to Inigo, the duke politely asked, "And if I may the name of my guest? The Grims are never known to be... informative."

"Inigo of Ylisse," he said, taking his hand. "I apologize, I should have said so sooner."

"Ah it is no problem!"

"If I may ask My Lord-"

"Please, just call me Marc. My full name is Duke Marc Rosannel but I like Marc well enough."

"Marc," Inigo corrected, glancing at Gerome before leaning closer, whispering, "The Grims?"

A knowing look crossed the duke's face as his smile grew. "Never told you their family name huh?"

Inigo shook his head, recording the information. Family names weren't commonly shared amongst people after all. It was a private factor in life, shared only with loved ones and close friends. If anyone was to introduce themselves, they used their first name and origin. Those in nobility were the only ones that were fine with sharing their family name.

So Gerome and Morgan Grims.

Eerie.

"So," the duke started as he and Inigo slipped to the porch, Gerome already there, leaning against a post and glaring at the flowers. Inigo slowed as he saw another part of the garden, a fountain of a pegasus set in view, high above all the flowers. Taking a seat, he turned to Inigo with a broad smile, waving to a seat across from him. "Please seat, make yourself comfortable. Ah, here are the refreshments. Thank you," Marc bid as servants placed silver trays upon the table between them.

Thanking him again, Inigo took a cup, sipping it with a happy hum.

"Jasmine," Marc said, "imported from Chon'sin."

"Duke Marc," Gerome voiced.

"Right, right," the duke waved him off, turning to Inigo. "So business. Yes. Business. Business with you I presume Inigo?"

"Ah yes, I, I was hoping that perhaps you could... help me?" Inigo stammered. "I was sent here with a small army here after the Valmese attacked our neighbors Regna Ferox. I was... I was separated on the way here. I was hoping you could help me understand the situation?"

Duke Marc hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he lent back in his seat. "I have heard from my Father that evidently Lady Say'ri was seeking allies, perhaps she successfully sent letters to the east of us across the sea."

"It's possible?" Inigo guessed, "Our Exalt Chrom and Khan Lon'qu may have gotten letters, usually a defense would be set along the coast, not sending troops out to challenge enemies outwardly." Inigo murmured more to himself, recalling some tactics his Father pointed out to him.

"Should be quite curious if so," Duke Marc murmured, "I believe you came here hoping to hear something about your coming companions?"

"If you do know anything?" Inigo asked hopefully.

"As of yet I know nothing," Marc told him. "Only news I know is that Lady Say'ri was chased out of Chon'sin by one of Walhart's many generals."

"So nothing of any Ylissen ships docking...?"

"Not that I know of. Sorry."

Inigo drooped in his seat, gripping his china cup. Did they, did they not make it? That storm was pretty intense when it hit their ships. Inigo gulped. What if he was the only one here that made it? Him against all of Valm? Him all alone, never to see any of his childhood friends again... "I can keep an ear out for any Ylissens here, but for now nothing," Marc told him.

Gerome huffed, getting up from the post he was leaning on. "Fine. He can stay here with you, leave, I don't care. But I'm heading back to the valley-"

Marc laughed, "Oh my friend, he can't stay here."

Gerome growled, shooting the duke a dark look. "What?"

"A general is visiting Rosanne soon, Pheros I believe. I rather not risk her discovering your friend when she comes."

"He is not my friend."

"I could leave...?" Inigo offered warily. _And go where?_ his mind snaps back. Valmese everywhere, he was alone with limited allies (none with his luck) and not the first clue of what to do. Attack the first general he sees? Go after Walhart himself? Round up an army?

"Why is Pheros coming down here?" Gerome demanded.

The duke shrugged, reaching out and taking a sip of his cooling tea. "I beleive she's hunting a rogue, Morristan or some thing like that. He's illegally hunting wyverns and the fruits of his labor supposedly lead him here."

Gerome stiffened. "This rogue came down to Wyvern Valley?"

"Probably his goal," Marc notes, flashing a smile to Inigo. "Perhaps it might be best to have an extra ally when he does? Not just leave the whole valley to you and Morgan?"

Inigo opened his mouth to reply, only to get cut off by Gerome's growl. "Better to be cautious," Marc adds. Turning to Inigo, the sly duke said, "While Gerome's attitude is much to be desired, and Morgan can be a little... animated; I've learned there are great alliances to be had with wyvern riders and tacticians. I suggest that you help the siblings protect the valley while I keep an ear out. You'll be hidden from Valmese and do us some good."

"I..." Inigo started, licking his lips warily. "I have no better plan till I hear that my friends survived so... if it's ok with you, Gerome?" He practically gulped out the name as he stared up at the masked rider, watching those white eyes stare right at him.

Gerome's lips curled up in a snarl, the man disapproving at the thought. Only to relent with a sigh. "I'll tolerate him, **if **he can help keep the valley at peace."

"I'll... do my best," Inigo offered, a little unsure but having no real other plan. It was a good chance for him to get more ground with his situation, figure out what to do. Maybe word would come soon that they survived as well...?

He could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Familylast name matter should not be counted as canon, it's my own explanation why you don't hear last names, especially with royal families. **


End file.
